


Idol Belly Drabbles

by bishie_bellies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Idols, Stuffing, Vore, belly bloating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishie_bellies/pseuds/bishie_bellies





	1. Stuffed Punk- Ranmaru Kurosaki

“Freaking Hell!”

Ranmaru Kurosaki tore open the door to his apartment, slamming it behind him. “That idiot! Ruined everything!” Ranmaru had hoped to get through Quartet Night’s photoshoot without any interruptions, but no Reiji had to go and pull another prank and touch the idol’s beloved bass guitar. He could still hear Reiji shout “I was only joking!” as the silver haired idol stormed off the set, bass in hand and waited for a driver to come take him home. “Bastard better not have followed me.” He said as he locked his door. 

“Guess I should eat something. Hopefully it’ll take my mind off that idiot.” Ranmaru said, his voice nearly at a shout. As he opened his fridge, his mind flooded with countless combinations of things he could make. Despite his punk appearance and grumpy “I don’t care” attitude, Ranmaru was quite the connoisseur and enjoyed cooking from time to time. His fridge was filled with finely cut chops of meat, fresh vegetables, and various fine cheeses. Directly left of the fridge was a cupboard, filled with many different kinds of wines, spices, and the idol’s favorite food, bananas.

After looking for what seemed like an eternity, Ranmaru finally decided what to make. He pulled out several large sirloin steaks, some diced peppers, onions, and some premade sticks of takoyaki. He also grabbed a bottle of red cooking wine, several bananas and a large bag of rice. He tossed the takoyaki onto a plate and threw them into his microwave. While that cooked,Ranmaru turned on the stove, then placed the steaks, onions and peppers in a large skillet. To the side, he pulled out a pot to make the rice. As the idol kept cooking, the apartment began to smell like steak as the meat on the stove continued to cook. Ranmaru poured in the wine so that the flavor could be absorbed into the meat.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the meat ( medium rare, Ranmaru liked all the blood) was done. He carefully piled the large stack of meat onto a plate. “Damn, this is heavy!” “But it smell so good…” he trailed off, staring at his creation. The glistening pile of meat smelled absolutely delectable, with the steaks absorbing the flavors of the vegetables and wine. He grabbed the plate and set it on the coffee table, before returning to grab the takoyaki,the rice, a bunch of bananas, and a large pitcher of soda he had found in the back of the fridge. 

Ranmaru sat down on his couch,looking at the sheer amount of food that was in front of him. “Did I really make this much? This is enough for an entire family!” He thought about wrapping some of it up for later, but he really didn’t want to. “Everything looks so good! If I eat this later, it’s gonna suck!” He thought. “Well,guess I better get started…”

Ughhh…this was a bad idea…” Ranmaru slinked into his couch, stopping his feast for the moment. The once beautifully cooked foods were now only half of what they once were. The idol had managed to polish off the takoyaki sticks, half of the rice, 3 bananas and nearly half of the meat, before he stopped, feeling incredibly full. His hands drifted towards his midsection, which was slowly, but surely bulging out of his lean body. “Well that’s new.” He said. His eyes moved from his stomach to the table, which was still covered in delicious food. “I’m not saving this for later! I have to eat this now!” Ranmaru said, his voice groggy from all the air and food he had just taken in. He wasn’t letting this meal go to waste. He was going to finish. Cracking his knuckles, Ranmaru picked up his chopsticks and dove back into his feast.

After what seemed like an eternity, the feast the idol had made was completely gone. The plate of meat was licked clean and not a single grain of rice remained in the bowl. Several bananas peels littered the floor and table. Clearly, the food was good if all it was gone, right? A look at the now incredibly stuffed idol answered that question. His stomach was completely bulged out, hanging out over his belt, which had now popped due to the size of the gut. The idol’s shirt was riding up, pulled up just below Ranmaru’s chest. The once overconfident, angry idol was stuffed beyond belief. “Wow…” He said through panting breaths. “Guess this what pregnant chicks feel like…” He said, chuckling at his own joke. He placed a hand on his bulging midsection, which had now looked like an over inflated soccer ball. He rubbed it for several minutes, taking in everything that just happened. Somehow he had managed to shove all this food into his body, and now he had this new gut to show it. It was a weird feeling having this on him. But a good feeling, nonetheless. “I guess I should clean up before…” Ranmaru stopped himself. “Shit! I forgot about the soda!” 

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Ranmaru pulled himself and grabbed the pitcher off the table and brought it to his lips, chugging as if his life depended on it. Within minutes, the sweet fizzy drink was gone and the pitcher dropped to the ground with a thud. “God…” The idol felt dizzy now, his stomach now even bigger than before, like an over inflated beach ball. “I really did it… I finished everything…” Ranmaru managed to stretch his body across the couch, with both hands rubbing his incredibly distended midsection. “This is kinda incredible… I got everything in here.” “Good job…” He said,patting his stomach gently. The bulge responded with groans and gurgles, clearly trying to break down everything that was packed into it. “Guess that’s my cue to get some shuteye,then.” The sleepiness was starting to overcome the idol and Ranmaru went right along for the ride. “Stupid Reiji…” Ranmaru muttered as he drifted into sleep, a hand still resting on his distended stomach.


	2. The New Idol Diet- Van Kiryuin

To put it simply, being an idol is quite possibly one of the most difficult and stressful jobs that a person could ever have. Constant rehearsals, memorizing lyrics and dances moves, publicity appearances. But for Van Kiryuin, there was one thing that he could never really keep up with.

His looks.

Sure, many of HEAVENS fans swooned for Kiryuin’s looks and natural charisma, but deep down, Van struggled with keeping up his appearance. Each day was a consistent battle. “How should style my hair?” “Is this outfit too flashy?” “What should I eat today?” He constantly ran these questions through his mind, and it was starting to bother him, and others began to notice.

“You get plenty of fan mail, Kiryuin-kun.” His bandmate Eiichi said to him one day, as the group was taking the day to sort through fan mail and gifts that had piled up over the last few months. “I know… but I just think that I can do more..” Van replied. “What is it exactly you want to improve on? asked Kira. “Your singing? Dancing?” “I was actually thinking more in line of my looks. I mean, we gotta keep up our appearances, right?”

“But Van, your already super cool and handsome!” exclaimed Nagi, the youngest of the group.”But, you’re not cute. But don’t worry about that. I can fill that gap.” He said with his signature wink and peace sign. “Well, if you are worried about your looks, I believe I know someone that may be able to help Kiryuin-san.” Shion, the quiet one spoke up.

“Really?” asked Van. “Who?”

“An acquaintance of mine. I shall call them and they can arrive tomorrow to help you.” Shion replied with a small smile.

“Thanks Shi-Shi, you’re the best!” Van exclaimed, ruffling the hair of the younger boy.

“Anytime, Kiryuin. Anytime…”

The next day….

Van awoke to something that he would probably never hear again in the HEAVENS dorm. Silence. At this time day, everyone would be doing something. Kira would be playing piano, Yamato would be blending his protein shakes and Eiji would be cooking breakfast for everyone. But today, it was quiet. Was everyone still asleep?

“Eiichi? Yamato? Kira?” Van called out, hoping for a response. Nothing. Did they go somewhere without him?

As Van left his room to head towards the kitchen, he checked everyone else’s rooms. Nothing. It was as if everyone had disappeared. “Something seems off. Van thought to himself. “They all wouldn’t just leave without any warning…”

As Van entered the kitchen and the main area of the dorm, the silence seemed to follow him. No one was in the kitchen either. “Hmmm, well I’m sure they’re fine. Van thought. “Probably went to record or something.”

“Van Kiryuin, I presume?” A voice stated.

“What! Who’s there?” Van quickly turned around, surprised to see a stranger sitting at the table. A young, blonde man, probably no older than 18. “I’ve been expecting you, the stranger said. I received a message from Shion, stating that you needed some help with your looks.”

“Heh, yeah I guess so, Van chuckled. But what exactly can you do to help?”

“You see all this on the table?” The stranger gestured to the table which was arranged with a variety of foods, many of them Van’s favorites. You’re gonna eat it. All of it.”

“Wait. What?”

Several hours later….

“This was a mistake…” Van moaned as he clutched his full and taut stomach, which had jutted out from his normally slim frame. He tried to remember what had happened over the past few hours.

The stranger had sat him down at the table and began speaking about how skinny Van was looking and that the new trend for idols was a big, round stomach. “A true sign of manliness” as the stranger had put it, claiming it would draw in new fans not only for him, but for the rest of HEAVENS as well. And so, he ate.

Fruits, meats, breads, fish and Van’s favorite, dango, all disappeared into the idol. It had to be some of the best food Van had ever had, and it showed, as Van finished several plates within minutes. He was full, but this stranger wasn’t going to let him leave. “You can’t stop now! Think of the fans!” This lit a fire in Van and even though he couldn’t eat another bite, he had to. He couldn’t let the fans down.

Over the next several hours, Van continued to eat and eat at a breakneck pace, never stopping, not even to wipe his face or excuse himself after belching. He didn’t even notice that where his normally toned abs were, a rounded bulge has appeared slowly growing larger with each bite he took. He didn’t even notice that his shirt had begun to ride up towards his chest. Van just kept eating and eating.

After what felt like an eternity, Van finally paused to catch his breath. “Ok, I think that… wait, where’d he go?” Van asked aloud. The stranger was missing, having snuck out the door earlier. Van didnt even notice. What Van did notice was the sudden groans and gurgles that had emitted from his stomach. When Van put a hand on it, it felt warm and taut, like a bass drum. Lightly smacking it created a “thunk” sound which was slightly amusing to Van.

Van managed to waddle over to the couch, nearly cradling his stomach like a small child. He managed to stretch himself out across the couch, his stomach sticking up in the air as he laid horizontal. He couldn’t help but caress a hand across his stomach as the sounds of digestion emitted, trying to break down the massive amount of food within the idol. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick, Van thought. But at the same time, this is kinda… neat. I just hope the fans like it.”

Suddenly, Van heard the opening of the front door.

“Van, we’re back! He heard Yamato call out. “We brought lunch with us too! Hope your hungry!”

“Oh no.”


	3. The Prince of Devouring- Syo Kurusu

Filming for a popular show had to be one of the most stressful things that Syo Kurusu had to do as an idol. Sure, he loved every second of it, but when he wasn’t in a scene, there was a lot of waiting around for set and costume changes. Monotonous was the best word to describe it.

By noon, Syo was exhausted and tired. Filming had started since five in the morning, and he just want to go home and relax.

“Mr. Director, how much longer? I’m really starting to get tired and we’ve been filming for hours…”, Syo asked.

“I understand Mr. Kurusu, but this is extremely important! We’re filming the anniversary special and we have to get it right! I know you are a busy man, but this is top priority!” The director shouted through his megaphone.

“Fine… what was my line scene 18?”

Several hours later….

“Alright everyone!” The director shouted. “Great work! Same thing on Monday! Enjoy your weekend!”

“Finally…”, Syo muttered to himself. “I’ve been here for nearly half the day…” He was still grumbling and huffing as he climbed into the rental car.

If Syo was in a mood before, the car ride only made things worse. The normal drive only took roughly 30 minutes, but add in the weekend traffic and a sudden downpour, 30 minutes turned into an hour and a half.

Syo had nearly broke the door off its hinges as he made his way into the dorms and into the main hall. It was strangely quiet, an uncommon sight. “Finally some peace and quiet,” Syo said. “Maybe now I can…”

“Oi! Chibi-chan!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Syo thought.

Ren Jinguji, another member of STARISH and friend or rather, annoyance of Syo entered the hall, with his signature sly smirk and hair tied up into a ponytail. “I thought you still be filming this time of day. Did the director find someone bigger to play the role?”

“Very funny Jinguji.” Syo rolled his eyes at the other,both annoyed and tired of the short jokes. “I normally would get mad, but I’m beat.”

“Oh? That surprising to hear. Never thought I’d see shortstuff run out steam. Never thought I would see the day.” Ren laughed.

“Ok, Ren, that’s enough. I get it, your real funny, blah blah blah…” Syo trailed off.

“I mean, I don’t blame you,” Ren continued. “I mean, it does take a real man to play a fighter…”

It was that one sentence that set Syo off. Almost immediately after Ren finished talking, he found himself running and screaming towards the taller idol as he leapt into the air, arching his one of his legs forward. Boot connected to face, as the sole of Syo’s shoe smashed into the center of Ren’s face, causing him fall onto the floor. His head bounced onto the hardwood floor. The taller idol’s body went limp, knocked out from the strike. Syo smirked and look over Ren’s unconscious body. His heart raced, fueled with adrenaline and rage. He couldn’t help but laugh. “I knocked you out with one kick! And here I thought you were tough!.” He laughed. “Guess I’m the manly one around here!”

*Gwwuurrble*

Syo’s stomach suddenly growled loudly and it seemed to echo in the empty hall. Due to the strict filming schedule, he hardly had time to eat between takes. Hunger had set in, and Syo needed to eat something before he got sick. Suddenly, an evil grin spread across Syo’s face. Ren’s unconscious body looked… tempting. Even though he would never admit it, Syo found Ren extremely attractive. “He’s so pretty, I could eat him up!” A light went off in his in head. “Could I really do that? That’s insane!” Syo thought. Then, everything came back to him. Years of Ren’s taunts and teasing flooded back, fueling Syo’s anger once more. He needed revenge, and as crazy as it was, eating him sounded like the perfect payback. “Well, if I’m gonna do this, I better make it quick…sorry, not sorry Jinguji…”

Several minutes later….

“UURRRPPPP!! Man! Jinguji really hit the spot!” Syo found himself laid out flat on his back, his stomach engorged and bloated from his slim, yet muscular frame. It rose high above him, his belly nearly twice his twice. It did after all, contain Ren. His stomach was stretched and taut, his belly being pushed to its limits with such a big meal. The blonde couldn’t help but listen to the groans and gurgles emitting from deep inside him. It was strangely… erotic. After laying on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, Syo attempted to pull himself up and off the floor. Trying to sit up caused his back to spaze, as his spine readjusted to now the new weight in Syo’s midsection. Continuing to push himself up only hurt more and make his stomach growl louder and louder.

Finally, after nearly thirty minutes, Syo had managed to pull himself up and onto his feet, which he could hardly see due to his bloated stomach. Syo swore he could feel his stomach and abs stretch as he stood. He then made his way to the nearby couch, as there was no way he could make it to his room without getting tired. He flopped down on the couch and immediately felt better. Couches were way more comfy than floors. The full feeling combined with the comfy couch made Syo tired, and he found himself drifting off, rubbing his churning gut as his eyes slowly closed.

“Don't… worry Ren… I won’t digest you… I promise…” He muttered before finally falling into slumber.

Truly, Syo was the prince of devouring.


End file.
